galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yun Corp
. The Yun Coproration, also known as Yun Corp. is a company in the world of that supplies all of the city and the continent of Hades with money and resources with there extremly intergalactial busniess. It is primarily a power company, supplying concentrated Liiving Pool energy to the world called Geo energy. Along with there side busniess dealing with electricity that because of there efforts is efficient and easily available through the Living pools energy as well. Yun corp also operates in genetic engineering, space exploration, and has a strong military power including the elite group WARRIOR. This military power, combined with their monopoly of Geo energy and there electric supply, gives Yun Corp a measure of control over the world populace. The Marketing system Yun Corp was originally a small weapons manufacturer known as the Yun Corp Manufacturing Works. Upon discovering how to refine Living pool into Geo energy and as an electrical energy source, they exploded in power and set up Geo energy Generators all around the Planet. With their ever-increasing finances, they expanded into many areas, including space exploration. As people became dependent on Yun Corps energy and commodities, President Yun, the owner of the company, became a global autocrat. Starting a private army, using Geo Energy energy to power the elite WARRIOR class and funding an undercover corps called the OPERATIVES, Yun Corp ruled with an iron fist and always has. Geo Energy The Living pool is a river of spiritual energy coursing through the Planet and is considered to be its "blood." The Living pool is considered to be a swell of souls, a river of the dead's memories. The Living pool is the sum of all living things on the Planet. each new life (of plants, animals, and human beings) is "blessed" with spiritual energy from the Living pool prior to birth. Upon the organism's death, its spiritual energy returns to the Living pool, taking back with it the memories of its lifetime, and allowing the Living pool as a whole to grow and the cycle to continue. The Living pool is extracted and processed by the Yun Corporation, creating Geo energy from the raw power of the living pool. Along with electricity, but its more so famous for condensing it into Power Orbs. Geo energy may be considered a real-life equivalent for oil, it is described as being removed from the Planet by geo energy Reactors, used up, and then ceasing to be, but its mutagenic properties, its energy being produced in reactors, and its controversial nature suggest it is symbolic for nuclear power. Although it's been said that If Yun Corp continues with The Geo Energy extraction process. It would eventually lead to the Planet's death. Power Orbs Power Orbs are items in the allow a character to cast spells, summon, and use new command abilities. They can also be used for other various reasons. It forms the basis of the skill and ability system for most WARRIROR and OPERATIVE memebers and also plays a prominent role in growing stronger. Power Orbs are crystallized Geo Energy. Metaphysically, Power Orbs calls upon the wisdom of the Living pool in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Power Orbs, although other Power Orb pieces enhance the user's abilities. Unless one is descended from the Ancients, Power Orbs are the only way normal humans can use magic. They are alomst as big as a small marble depending on what kind, the biggest the orbs can get to are that of a tennis ball size. In Case of most users it is explained that to use a Power Orbs power, a shock triggered by the user's mind waves is required. As result the user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Power Orbs without rest taxes their stamina. Power Orbs are able to occur naturally at "Geo Energy Springs", places where the Living pool leaks through the surface of the planet of Pandora and condenses. However, this is a rare occurrence, taking centuries for the Geo Energy to crystallize into Power Orbs. Power orbs that are in use are artificially produced. It is never stated if natural Power Orbs have any appreciable difference in usage and power from artificial one's, but the White Power Orbs, Black Power Orbs, and the four Power Orb pieces found in the Power Orb Caves are much stronger than other Power Orb pieces, so natural Power Orb appears to be stronger than artificial one's clearly. different Power Orb shards can be combined via Power Orb Fusion stations. resulting in a stronger Power Orb often manifesting as a literal combination of the two individual Power Orbs, such as Fire and Power Attack fusing to create Fire Blade. Yun Corp related topic's *Special Task 'WARRIOR' *Special Task 'OPRATIVE' Category:Directory Category:Yun Corp Category:WARRIOR Category:OPERATIVE Category:Information Category:Corporation